dragonboosterfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 25: The Return of Drakkus, Part 1
The Return of Drakkus, Part 1 is the twenty-fifth episode of the series and the tenth episode of the second season in Dragon Booster. It first aired in the US on December 3, 2005. It was then aired in Canada on December 3, 2005 and in Australia on March 21, 2006. Plot Summary The episode begins at the Dragon Temple were Mortis is walking down the hallways. Everything seams normal when he is suddenly hit with a psychic vision of the snapping maw of a dragon. Falling to his knees, the vision intensifies and changes to a dark tower surrounded by flames where at the top are the glowing eyes of Armeggaddon. Meanwhile, Artha Penn and the others are exploring ancient temples for the carvings of the missing pages of the Magna Draconis. The ancient tome holds knowledge that will be key to Artha's success as the Dragon Booster; they just have to find them first. After a joke at Parmon Sean's expense, they find the right chamber which lights up in their presence. The group is about to start investigating when Mortis calls them to say he has sensed a powerful Black Draconium life force present in their area. Artha is unsure and angry about not being trusted with any new skills but Mortis is clearly shaken and insists they return as this life force belongs to something very dangerous. Reluctantly the group begin to leave with Artha cautioning them to be wary of traps. Lance Penn sets off a trap that starts to seal the door, forcing the group to run. They all make it out except Parmon, who has noticed the back of the door is engraved with a page of the Magna Draconis; he takes a picture just as Artha pulls him to safety. Elsewhere, Moordryd Paynn, along with Cain, is being led by Armeggaddon to a place called the Shadow Tower where according to Armeggeddon, there is ancient armor as strong as the Dragon Booster's. After hiding his Amulet, Word Paynn contacts them saying he wants Moordryd to come to the tower as he has a mission for him. Moordryd however is not interested, saying he has his own mission and logs off to his father's anger. Suddenly, just as with Mortis, Word is struck with his own vision of the Tower and Armeggaddon. Coming out of the vision, he notes things are happening faster than he thought and its time for him to take matters into his own hands. Back in the wasteland, the Penn crew ask what is so important about Parm's discovery after he has finished translating. The translation speaks of the five colors of Power and Balance. Gold being the strongest and the others being Red, Blue, Green and, to everyone's surprise, Black. Artha says that Mortis told him the Black Draconium Empire started the war despite Parmon insisting that someone from the Empire must have helped stop the war. Artha however remains skeptical. They decide to talk with Mortis later only to be distracted by the arrival of a pair of Wraith dragons. Powering the armor up, Artha and the others prepare for battle only for a deafening sound to fill the air. Whatever made the sound scared even the Wraith dragons away. Parmon says perhaps they should leave but Artha wants to check it out. Further along in the ruins a vortex of energy rises up on a platform in front of the group. Lance thinks its someone using new gear while Parmon informs them whatever it is, it's radiating massive levels of draconium energy. The entity lets off another ear splitting sound and a shockwave that sends the group flying. The entity seems to stumble and glows brighter as it is having trouble containing its own power, causing earthquakes that almost swallow Parmon and Lance. While Kitt Wonn rescues the pair, the entity leaps down and on closer view appears to have a creature inside it. The creature begins to advance slowly and Artha starts a rock slide to block the creature's path. A combination of team efforts save the pair just as the creature breaks through, forcing them to flee. Regrouping in a cave near a tower, the group talks with Mortis who says from the group's description there is only one explanation but it is impossible. He explains only a warrior from the Dragon-Human War could wield such power and such a foe is stronger than 100 Murhorta. According to Mortis, Artha is not ready for such a foe but one thing is clear- they need to think of something quickly to escape this enemy. Back with Moordryd and Cain, the pair stop when Moordryd informs Cain they are being followed. Moordryd replies that it's nothing major- just a pair of his father's Wraith dragons. Obviously Word is curious as to what he is up to but with a flick of a device, he sends the dragons away and they continue on only for the entity to start chasing them. They run, meeting up with Artha's group. There is a quick exchange and Artha convinces them they should work together to beat the creature. Combining their gear, they make an aero drone with a disruption bomb to give the beast a disruption induced headache for its troubles. Moordryd also mentions the tower and its armor, saying it could be of some use. The plan works but Moordryd uses another disruption grenade on the Penn crew and makes for the tower. Artha is shocked there is more armor out there and Mortis comms-in, confirming this and that for each of the colors of Power and Balance there is corresponding armor and it's hidden throughout the Wastelands of Loan. However, without their matching amulets, they are useless. Taking this in, Artha is again angry he was kept in the dark about this as well as the fact there is a chance that there are others out there who could have this level of power. Mortis however retorts there is no time for this with the ancient warrior running around- Artha must return to the Dragon Sanctuary but he angrily refuses, cutting the transmission. Artha tells his friends they don't have to follow him but they decide to anyway for the sake of stopping Moordryd getting his hands on something that would make him more deadly than he already is. Back in the Sanctuary, Mortis laments it has come to this before opening a chamber, revealing a massive dragon inside a glowing room. Arriving at the tower, Moordryd begins his assent of the tower and nearly falls when he makes a jump, only to be caught by the Dragon Booster. Angrily, he demands to know why the hero is helping him. Artha responds there is more going on at the moment than their current feud; they have to help each other out now, which Moordryd reluctantly agrees to. While the others watch Cain, everyone is interrupted when the entity returns, breaking down the doors to the tower with its power. Its shape is becoming more defined with every step. At the sight of it, Artha wants to return to help his friends but Moordryd vehemently refuses. The creature catches sight of Lance, Kitt and Parmon in their hiding place and starts to advance on them. Back with Artha and Moordryd, the tower walkway begins to buckle under the power of the beast, forcing them to run. Artha safely reaches the top but Moordryd is stuck on a support beam. He asks Artha to help has they are close to the top, causing Artha to catch sight of the black gauntlet. He is about to make a move when Lance comms-in, asking for help. Artha leaps from the tower, trying to convince Moordryd to do the same to help but he refuses- the part of the tower he is holding on to collapses, forcing him to glide down to ground level with Artha. Back with the Penn crew, Lance catches a glance at the creature and catches a glimpse of the snapping maw from the dragon in Mortis' vision. Shocked by what he has seen, Lance informs the group they may not be getting out of this one. The creature gets closer and a figure on the back of the giant creature becomes more visible, with glowing green eyes which Artha also sees when he confronts the entity as it looms over his friends. The thing turns to face Artha and starts firing mag bolts at him. Artha responds by running at high speeds around the tower grounds causing the beast to fire more mag bolts, destroying much of the area. Realizing it's not getting him, the creature lets out a shock wave of mag energy, sending the Dragon Booster flying. While he is winded, the creature advances on him though Artha manages to run again but this time, the creature has a new trick. From within the vortex, a capture whip sails through the air and lands on Beau, pulling him to the ground and towards the creature. Beau cannot break free and both friend and foe watch as the Dragon Booster is dragged to his fate. The episode ends with "To be continued". Quotes & Trivia *"Don't tell me what to do, Mortis. You're not my father!" (Dragon Booster, to Mortis) Important Events *First appearance of ancient armor other than Dragon Booster's. Gallery Drakkus shield.png|A strange entity chases the heroes. Video *To be added here. Category:Episodes